


Hotel Nightmares

by followmeintothedarkdear



Series: Twisted Games [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmeintothedarkdear/pseuds/followmeintothedarkdear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid case an old friend decides to drop in for a visit and takes advantage of the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

Cold metal clicked shut as Sam startled awake. He yanked against the metal around his wrists and turned a glare on his brother. "What the hell, Dean?"  
"Shhh, Sammy-boy. Don't ruin the fun."  
Sam winced as the metal bit into his wrists. He decided with an eye roll that going limp was the best option until Dean explained himself. His patience ran out as Dean turned away and began rummaging through a gear bag. "Seriously, we're on a case. We don't have time for-"  
Dean straddled Sam's hips easily and slammed a hand over his mouth, "figured you wouldn't listen."  
Sam grunted as Dean's hand tightened painfully. Dean held eye contact for a moment before laughing darkly, "we'll just have to do this the hard way, hmmm?"  
He pulled his hand away, giving Sam time to work his jaw open and try to ignore the forming bruises. Dean produced a role of duct tape and ripped off a piece, his intent clear.  
"Dude seriously?" Sam huffed his displeasure out his nose as Dean sealed his mouth shut. He rolled his eyes and shifted trying to find a more comfortable spot, resigned to wait for an explanation. Yeah it was a stressful case but they had an appointment with the coroner in an hour and didn't really have time for letting out the freak flag. Then again, he mused as he contemplated the ceiling, they hadn't really had time for more than the backroom quickie lately. The coroner could wait. It was typically best to just let things happen and well, Dean wasn't the only one needing a bit of attention. He absentmindedly rolled his hips as his brother leaned over to the side table, smiling slightly behind the makeshift gag as he ground against Dean's already hard length.  
"Eager, aren't you?" Dean smiled wickedly. "Not surprising. Dean-o's memories put you down as being almost... needy for it." He brought the knife he'd snagged from the side table up to Sam's cheek. His smile widening as confusion and concern began to fill Sam's eyes. He let the blade trail down his neck, Sam flinching at the cold steel tracing the outlines of muscle and tendon, muscles tensing in dread.  
"Scared Sammy? Don't deny it." Dean leaned his weight onto his palm placed in the middle of Sam's heaving chest. "I can feel your heart pounding like a frightened baby bird."  
Dean gave sharp yank with the blade, slicing through Sam's shirt. He pulled the excess fabric away and slid backwards to settle his weight onto Sam's thighs. Another flash of metal and bare skin was exposed to the air, the hunter's cock already hard and aching for contact. Sam jolted in pain when two fingers were roughly shoved inside of him, his back arching as he screamed through the gag. He lifted his head to stare disbelievingly at his brother, only to feel cold shock and horror when he met flat black eyes staring back at him. The demon wearing his brothers body gave another rough twist of his fingers, nailing his prostate, sending a ripple of heat through his belly and a wave of pain up his spine. "Oh this is going to be fun."  
Sam started struggling trying anything to get that _thing_ off of him. His struggles turned to thrashing as the assault on his prostate continued, desperate noises muted by the gag.  Black eyes glinting Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's cock,running a thumb contemplatively over the sensitive slit.  Sam screwed his eyes shut and threw his head back desperately trying to ignore the sensations from the slow drag of a hand over his cock.  Soft wet heat surrounding his aching cock made his hips stutter in movement, shock causing his mind to go black as he inhaled desperately through his nose trying to breathe against the tightening in his stomach. His hips kept jerking forward into soft pleasure, back into pain and jolts of over-stimulation.  "mmmmffurhhgg!" Sam felt his eyes roll back into his head as he came in harsh stutters, body contorting with a muffled scream as darkness crept into the edges of his vision.  
"Don't go anywhere Sammy-boy, we're just getting started." 


	2. Round Two

 

    The demon studied Sam's unconscious form, noting the tape gag was starting to peel around the edges. His brow furrowed in thought as he sifted through Dean's memories. He snorted when he found the solution he was looking for, muttering "kinky bastards" as he began to rummage through Dean's bag. A few moments later he found what he was looking for, crowing with delight as he pulled out a supple brown leather muzzle. He strode over to the bed and sat on the edge, toying with the leather as he debated the merits of trying to rouse the unconscious hunter. He decided not to bother, figuring Sam was going to be out for a while no matter what he did.  
     He placed the thick leather over the duct tape gag and held it still while sliding a hand under Sam's head, lifting carefully as he eased a strap behind the hunter’s head. He brushed hair out of the way and pulled it tight to buckle it in place. Sam blinked blurrily up at him at the contact, his eyes sliding shut without recognition or response. The muzzle fit like a glove, molding over Sam's face and under his jaw. The leather creating a perfect seal across his lips and the pressure under the chin would prevent his mouth from opening. Dean smiled and ran a hand down the side of Sam's face, caressing the leather in appreciation.  
He stood; stretching his shoulders absentmindedly and began to strip out of his clothing, cheerfully listening to Dean screaming in the back of his skull. “Now, now Dean, I’m just getting started. Don’t worry; I’ll make certain to take care of you later.”  
He palmed his cock as he stood watching the rise of fall of Sam's chest, "He looks all loose and content right now, don't you think? I wonder," he let his voice trail off and stepped forward kneeling onto the bed. He grabbed Sam's right knee and lifted, pushing it up and back and exposing the hunter's swollen and pink hole. He ran his tongue over his thumb and gently traced around the rim, grinning as Sam murmured softly and shifted his hips without waking. He frowned briefly at the crescendo of swearing from Dean and idly silenced him with a thought. "Hush Dean-o, I think you are going to want to remember this, hmmmm?"  
      He slid back off the bed, stroking himself as he glanced around the small room. He strode over to the outdated TV and snagged the bottle of lube off the top of it, shaking his head in slight bewilderment at the placement of it. He popped the cap off and drizzled some onto his hand, slicking up his cock. He knelt back onto the bed and slid a finger slowly into Sam, carefully working lube inside before adding another finger. He spread his fingers, feeling the muscle tighten in resistance to the intrusion, then slowly relaxing as he twisted them around. He slid his fingers in and out until he felt enough give to add a third finger, adding another squirt of lube for good measure. His cock jumped at the sound of his fingers sinking to his knuckles inside the hunter, and he quickly grabbed the base of his cock to prevent the fun from ending too soon. He flexed his fingers, running his fingertips against the soft inner walls, enjoying the helpless fluttering of the ring of muscle round his knuckles. He slowly pulled them out, enjoying the sluggish roll of Sam's hips as he did.  
       He lined up his cock letting the tip just brush the swollen rim, and slowly pushed in. He stilled his hips with an effort when the tip of his cock breached the ring of muscle, exhaling harshly in an effort to maintain control. He waited for the muscle clenched around his cock to relax and give a fraction before sinking in slowly until he was buried to the hilt. He rested his weight on his hands as he began to slowly roll his hips dragging his cock out and sliding back in. He let his head hang, focusing on the velvet slide of tight heat wrapped around his cock, shuddering in the effort to keep from losing control. He began to pick up speed, breath hitching in time with his thrusts. Heat began to pool in his stomach and he gave up all semblance of control, fingers tightening into Sam's hips as he fucked into him ruthlessly. He felt his balls tighten up and his eyes rolled back into his head as he came, biting down a triumphant yell as he felt his seed coating the insides of the still unconscious hunter. He gasped for air as he rode through the trembling thrusts of his fading orgasm, arms shaking in effort to keep him balanced on the bed. He reared back with effort and pulled out, admiring the glistening hole weakly fluttering against the cold air. He felt a bolt of pleasure at the sight of his own cum oozing slowly out of the swollen hole, groaning in discomfort as his cock struggled valiantly to rise in response.  
    He strolled to the other bed in the room and flopped onto it. Might as well get some rest for round three. He closed his eyes and let the borrowed body rest, using a touch of his power to speed the process in anticipation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a twisted plot bunny and can be called a work in progress as I will update as the inspiration strikes.


End file.
